my heart is yours
by Don Lyma
Summary: apa maksud tantangan hancock kepada luffy ? apakah hancock memang sangat membenci kaum lelaki ? apakah luffy mampu melewati tantangan hancock ?


**Disclaimer : Eichiro oda (Super senior)**

**Basic idea : One Piece episode 415**

**Pair : Luffy x Hancock**

**Place : Amazon Lily, Calm Belt**

**Author : mr. lyma**

**Synopsis :**

Setelah melihat kebesaran hati Luffy saat melindungi punggung sandersonia ketika akan dihukum mati, dan menerima keadaan hancock apa adanya, walaupun pada masa lalunya, hancock, dan kedua adiknya sandersonia dan marigold adalah budak world government …

Luffy di beri satu tantangan lagi agar Hancock dapat meminjamkannya kapal (sebenarnya agar ia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama luffy, karena ya teman2 tau lah kalau hancock Love at the first sight with luffy hahahaha) untuk berlayar menuju pulau shabondy, agar dapat bertemu dengan nakama nya. Lalu apakah tantangan itu ? apakah luffy mampu menaklukkanya ? atau malah takluk dari tantangan itu ? well keep read it guys, hope you enjoy :D

**NB : **review dari teman2 sangat di perlukan agar kedepannya dapat menghasilkan fic yg lebih baik lagi… hehehehe :D SALAM ONE PIECE

"sekali lagi terima kasih, kau sudah melindungi punggung Sonia saat di arena tadi, ternyata kau berbeda dengan mereka (laki-laki) yang selama ini kami pikir. Tapi aku masih punya satu tantangan pada mu" Jawab hancock dengan wajah yang merona …

_Dia sepertinya sedang ….. aku khawatir virus itu juga sudah menjadi semakin kuat dalam hatinya_ gumam nenek nyon khawatir pada sang tuan putri

"baiklah, aku siap, siapa pun lawannya, akan aku lawan dengan kemampuan terbaikku shishishishi" jawab luffy sambil nyengir

"kali ini kau takkan melawan siapa – siapa, kau hanya perlu bertualang sambil menjawab pertanyaan pada tempat checkpoint, ada tiga checkpoint yang harus kau lewati, dengan cara menjawab pertanyaan si penjaga checkpoint tersebut, agar kau bisa mencapai kapal yang akan kau pakai berlayar ke pulau shabondy"

"baiklah aku siap melewati tantangan itu shishisihi" jawab luffy dengan penuh rasa percaya diri

"penjaga checkpoint pertama, adalah enishida, penjaga checkpoint kedua adalah marigold, dan penjaga checkpoint ke tiga adalah sandersonia" penjelasan hancock serius

"waktu mu hanya sampai matahari terbenam, saat ini sudah lewat tengah hari jadi waktu mu tidak lebih dari 3,5 jam … jika matahari terbenam dan kau belum sampai di checkpoint ketiga, maka kau harus menjadi tukang bersih bersih di istana ku seumur hidup mu, bagaimana ? apa kau terima monkey d. luffy ?"

"baiklah aku terima aku terima hancock" jawab luffy

"pergilah ke toko tahu "super tofu" di sana kau akan bertemu enishida dan ia kan memberi mu pertanyaan untuk kau jawab, oh ya smoga beruntung lu..luffy" jawab hancock tersipu malu dengan raut wajah memerah sambil membelakangi luffy …

_Aku harap kali ini kau kalah, entah mengapa sulit hati ini jika ingin berpisah dari mu luffy_ gumam hancock sembari menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang ia sendiri tak mengerti tiba tiba muncul jika ia berpikir untuk berpisah dari luffy….

Akhirnya luffy memulai perjalanannya ….

"aduh toko tahu super tofu itu dimana ya ? jika hanya memakan daging aku sih bosnya, tapi jika di suruh mencari, sepertinya aku dan zoro sama payahnya" kata luffy yang bercerita ke dirinya sendiri …

"wahhh balon ku tersangkut di atas pohon" teriak seorang anak kecil dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca seperti ingin menangis

"kenapa kau menangis adik kecil ?" Tanya luffy kasian

"balonku tersangkut di atas pohon, jauh sekali di sana" jelas anak itu sambil menunjuk balonnya yang tersangkut di atas pohon ….

"oohh, tunggu sebentar ya …"

Luffy segera memanjangkan tangannya dan meraih balon anak kecil itu

"adik kecil, ini balon mu, jangan menangis lagi ya " jawab luffy lembut

"wah terima kasih ya kakak, kakak memang baik" jawab anak kecil itu bahagia

"panggil saja aku luffy adik kecil, oh ya siapa nama mu ?"

"namaku hana luffy-san" jawabnya senang

"baiklah hana-chan mau kah kau ikut berpetualang dengan ku hari ini ?" tanya luffy santai

"tentu saja luffy-san, aku akan ikut .. hihihihi" jawabnya senang

"kalau begitu, bisa kau tunjukkan dima toko tahu super tofu hana-chan, soalnya aku tidak tahu sama skali soal tempat ini hahahaha"

"baik luffy-san kali ini aku akan menjadi navigator mu, ayo ikut aku luffy-san"

Hana akhirnya membawa luffy ke toko daging super tofu

"ahh akhirnya kau tiba juga luffy, perkenalkan aku enishida penjaga checkpoint pertama…. Hhhmmm siapa gadis kecil itu luffy ?"

"ahh dia adalah navigator ku, namanya hana-chan, shishishishi …. yosh, aku sudah siap dengan dengan pertanyaan mu …"

"baiklah luffy ini pertanyaan nya… _aku adalah kacang-kacangan yang berwarna hijau, jika aku sudah masuk ke pabrik, maka aku akan berubah menjadi tahu, kacang apakah aku ?_ kuberi kau 3 kali kesempatan menjawab ….

"ahhh aku tahu, pasti itu kacang kapri …"

"salah !" jawab enishida dengan senyum

"ahh, pasti kacang panjang"

"masih salah, kau hanya memiliki 1 kesempatan lagi" jawab enishida sambil tersenyum

PLETAK ! suara jitakan hana mendarat di kepala luffy hahaha …..

"luffy- san gimana sih … sekarang kita hanya punya satu kesempatan, pikir matang matang dulu baru menjawab luffy-san" jawab hana kesal #mirip nami hahahaha ….

"hhmmm biar ku ingat-ingat dulu apa kata – kata koki di kapalku dulu ya hana-chan"

FLASHBACK

"_wah tahu ini enak sekali sanji, dibuat dari daging monster laut ya ?" Tanya luffy penasaran pada sanji_

"_tentu saja tidak luffy, tahu pada dasarnya di buat dengan menggunakan kacang kedelai yang kaya protein, yang berfungsi juga untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka"_

FLASHBACK END

"aaahhhh aku tahu jawabannya, jawabannya adalah kacang kele …. Eeehh salah, maksudku kacang kedelai hahahahaha" jawab luffy sambil tertawa

"wah kali ini jawaban mu benar luffy, baiklah kau berhasi melewati checkpoint pertama dengan baik"

"ciiihhhuuuiii, kita berhasil… " teriak luffy dan hana

"selanjutnya kami harus kemana enishida-sama ?" Tanya hana penasaran

"baiklah, selanjutnya kalian harus pergi ke rumah makan combo ramen, marigold-sama sudah menunggu kalian di sana, smoga beruntung ya"

"baiklah kami segera kesana, sampai jumpa lagi enishida" ucap luffy senang

"sampai jumpa lagi enishida-sama" sahut hana senang …

Setelah itu hana membawa luffy ke rumah makan combo ramen, dan mereka bertemu marigold di sana

"heeii marigold, aku sudah di sini"

"aahh akhirnya kau tiba juga ya" sahut marigold sambil memakan ramennya …

"perkenalkan marigold-sama, aku hana navigator luffy –san" ucap hana dengan nada hormat

"shihsishishisihsihi" sambung luffy sambil nyengir

"oh begitu ya, baiklah ini pertanyaan ku, _aku adalah umbi – umbian,aku berwarna merah, jika kau terlalu dekat kepada ku, maka aku sanggup membuat mu menangis, apakah aku ? _ku beri kau 2 kesempatan untuk menjawab_ …_

"ahh aku tahu karena warna nya merah, pasti itu apel"

PLETAK ! lagi – lagi luffy mendapat jitakan dari hana

"tentu saja buka apel luffy-san, apel itu buah, bukan umbi, lagi pula jika mengupas apel takkan membuat orang menangis …. Luffy-san gimana sih, kalau mau menjawab pikir – pikir dulu dong"

"jawaban mu salah luffy, sekarang kau sisa mempunyai satu kesempatan" jawab Sonia sambil melahap ramen yang sudah ia tambah sebanyak 3 porsi …

FLASHBACK

"_kenapa kau menangis ussop ?" Tanya luffy penasaran_

"_aahhh …. sanji meperalat ku, dia bilang mengupas bawang merah itu menyenangkan, ternyata membuat mata ku sangat perih sehingga aku menangis" jawab ussop pasrah sementara sanji hanya tertawa melihat wajah ussop yang menangis keperihan oleh bawang merah …._

FLASHBACK END

"aku tahu jawabannya, pasti jawabannya adalah bawang merah, iya kan marigold shishishishisihi" jawab luffy penuh keyakinan sambil nyengir

"ya… ya … kau benar luffy, sekarang pergilah ke restoran storm hamburger kaka Sonia sudah menunggu mu di sana" jawab marigold cuek sambil memakan ramen ke 5 nya saat itu ...

#itu perut atau gentong ya ? hahahaha

"baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti marigold shishishisi" jawab luffy semangat

"sampai jumpa lagi marigold-sama" ucap hana senang

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut, sambil menikmati kota amazon lily yang ramai, akhirnya mereka tiba di restoran storm hamburger

"hai Sonia, kami sudah ada di sini shishishisihi" jawab luffy sambil nyengir ….

"senang bertemu anda sandersonia-sama, perkenalkan aku hana, navigator luffy-san " sambungnya dengan nada riang

"oh begitu ya … baiklah luffy langsung saja pada intinya, ini pertanyaan ku _aku adalah sayuran, aku berwarna hijau, aku terkenal karena bagian atas ku yang sangat lebat mirip dengan pohon bonsai, apakah aku ?_, kau hanya punya satu kesempatan ya luffy hehehe" kata sandersonia dengan penuh keyakinan luffy takkan mampu menjawabnya

"aahhhaaa jawabannya pasti …."

PLETAK ! lagi – lagi jitakan hana mendarat di kepala luffy

"pikir- pikir dulu luffy-san kalau kita salah, maka kita akan kalah !" teriak hana di telinga luffy

FLASHBACK

"_wah rambutmu kenapa kribo seperti itu franky ? seperti bonsai saja hahahaha" jawab luffy sambil tertawa_

"_ooii kapten ini bukan bonsai tapi broccoli, sanji bilang seminggu kedepan kita akan makan banyak sayur karena sunny akan bersandar di pulau vegetary hahahaha"jawab franky santai_

"_uuhhhh menyebalkan, harusnya kan kita makan daging" jawab luffy menggerutu …._

FLASHBACK END

"shishisihsihshi, jawabannya pasti broccoli kan Sonia shishisihshisi"jawab luffy penuh keyakinan sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

Sonia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu saat jawaban luffy tepat …

"baiklah jawaban mu benar luffy …. Kau menang lagi dan aku kalah lagi … hhuufffttt" jawab Sonia kecewa

"pergilah ke pantai, ada kakak hancock yang ingin bertemu dengan mu di sana" sambung Sonia

"baiklah Sonia, terima kasih ya shishishisihsihi" jawab luffy senang

"sampai jumpa lagi sandersonia-sama" sahut hana tersenyum …

"luffy-san kita sudah sampai di pantai, wah ternyata tepat sekali sebentar lagi kan matahari terbenam, maaf luffy-san aku harus segera kembali ke rumah, aku yakin ibu sudah menunggu ku untuk makan malam … sampai jumpa lagi ya luffy-san" ungkap hana senang setelah bertualang bersama luffy

"baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuan mu ya hana shishishishi" sambil luffy melambaikan tangannya ke hana ….

"oh ya mana hancock, katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan ku, mana dia ya ?"

"aku di sini luffy…" jawab hancock dengan wajah memerah ….

"oohh kau di situ" jawab luffy sambil mendekati hancock …

"lu…luffy bisa kah kau duduk di sampingku ?" Tanya hancock dengan tersipu

"tentu saja" jawab luffy polos

"luffy, apakah kau serius akan pergi ke pulau shabondy besok, kita kan baru saja bertemu"

"iya hancock, aku harus segera bertemu kembali dengan nakama ku" jawab luffy dengan kepolosannya

"be..begitu ya …" jawab hancock dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca

Hatinya jelas saja terasa sakit saat mendengar bahwa satu – satunya lelaki yang mampu membuatnya merasa sangat berarti, harus pergi dari depan matanya untuk wktu yang tak diketahui ….

"ka… kalau begitu, bisakah aku memeluk tangamu luffy ?"

"tentu hancock"jawab luffy polos, tanpa tahu apa maksud hancock memeluk erat tangannya …

"lu..luffy bolehkah aku menyandarkan kepala ku di bahu mu ?"

"aku rasa tidak masalah hancock" jawab luffy lagi polos …

"lu … luffy apa kau tidak ingin berada lebih lama di sini ?"

"ini kan pulau wanita hancock, lelaki seharusnya tak boleh berada di sini" jawab luffy yang penuh kepolosan

"ta …. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi secepat ini luffy…" jawab hancock dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari mata biru nya yang indah ….

Seketika itu juga luffy teringat kejadian di kapalnya, ya sesuatu yang sama persis dengan yang ia alami saat ini dengan hancock

FLASHBACK

"_nami, perempuan itu memeluk lengan lelaki itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu, sambil menangis juga …. apa perempuan itu lapar ya ? " Tanya luffy polos_

_PLETAK !_

"_wanita itu merasa sedih karena lelaki yang ia cintai itu akan pergi darinya, padahal laki – laki itu adalah lelaki yang sangat ia cintai bodoh" jawab nami kesal_

"_cinta itu apa nami ?" Tanya luffy penuh kepolosan_

"_cinta itu, kasih sayang, perhatian, dan pengertian, sudah jangan ganggu aku lagi, filmnya sudah memasuki bagian yang romantic" jawab name dengan galak …._

FLASBACK END

Tiba – tiba luffy menyeka air mata hancock, lalu mencium pipi hancock … dan tentu saja hal itu sangat mengejutkan hancock, ia merasa kaget, tapi juga sangat bahagia ….

"terima kasih hancock atas semua perhatian mu, akhirnya aku tahu semuanya, aku juga menyayangi mu kok hancock …."

Seketika itu juga wajah hancock merona bagaikan tomat …

"luffy aku sangat bahagia, aku juga sayang pada mu" jawab hancock sambil memeluk erat tangan luffy dan menyandarkan kepalannya dengan manja di bahu tegap luffy …

"oh ya hancock, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" jawab luffy

"apa itu luffy ?" Tanya hancock penasaran

"ini adalah gelang kembar pemberian ayah ku monkey d. dragon, ia berpesan _berikanlah salah satu dari gelang kembar ini kepada wanita yang paling kau cintai luffy_ … jadi aku hanya ingin kau yang memilikinya karena kaulah satu – satunya wanita yang mampu membuat ku mengerti apa itu cinta shishishishi" jawab luffy nyengir …

"oohhh luffy" hancock hanya bisa menangis bahagia saat mendengar luffy mengatakan cinta padanya

"berikan tangan mu hancock, biar aku pakaikan"

Gelang itu pun langsung tersemat di tangan hancock dan hancock hanya bisa merasakan bahagia yang tak ada habisnya, lelaki yang hanya bisa membuatnya muak, lelaki yang hanya memandangnya karena kecantikan, lelaki yang hanya bernafsu bejat saat melihatnya, semua itu tak ada pada diri luffy …

"aishiteru luffy"

"aishiteru hancock"

"walau kita harus terpisah oleh luasnya lautan, hati ku hanya milikmu satu sayang, aku janji" tambah luffy dengan penuh kemesraan

"hatiku hanya untuk mu sayang, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan mu luffy" balas hancock penuh rasa bahagia ….

Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain …ya ciuman hangat dua insan manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara ditambah suasana pantai yang sepi dan indahnya sinar sunset, kian membuat romantisnya suasana di senja itu …..


End file.
